He told me
by Panda Dayo
Summary: AU. InaSure. / dan hanya ini yang ia dapat setelah membuang segalanya. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero © A/Z Project , Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Terinspirasi dari karya Kanon69 - Beast in The Beauty. Kemiripan sedikit (?) dan maaf bahasanya ga cantik ;;;;;;**

 **(dan plothole sana sini)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang malam, Inaho."

"Aku bekerja."

"—dan kadang sampai pagi?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercekcok soal jam pulang kerja Inaho. Lelaki itu mengatakan sedang mencari investor untuk perusahaan dimana ia bekerja di sana. Slaine tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, tapi intensitasnya terpaksa membuatnya berpikir aneh-aneh, kalau saja Inaho dirampok atau bagaimana. Ia sering membawa hasil lebih banyak belakangan ini. Dan Slaine mencoba untuk mempercayainya sekali lagi.

"Kau mau mandi? Air hangat?" tawar Slaine sembari berdiri dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki untuk menunggu Inaho.

"Tidak, aku akan tidur saja. Apa kau juga tak mengantuk, Slaine?"

"Tidak begitu." ujarnya. "Makan?" tanyanya. Inaho menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan di luar tadi."

Slaine harus menyia-nyiakan masakannya sisen kesekian kali. Terpaksa sup yang ia masak untuk makan malam esok hanya akan tinggal nama.

"Slaine, aku kangen."

 _—beginilah cara Inaho meluluhkannya_.

Menyentuhnya tanpa permisi dengan diawali pelukan dari arah belakang. Ia memberi kecupan ringan di area leher, lalu tangannya sudah bergerilya entah kemana.

"Nghh...katamu kau ingin tidur."

"Tidur bersamamu."

Slaine terbuai, lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Ada yang tidak biasa di pagi ini saat Slaine mengecek kotak pos untuk mengambil koran pagi yang selalu ia baca. Inaho baru saja pergi dan Slaine berniat sekalian jalan keluar rumah mengambil korannya.

Slaine tercekat saat menemukan beberapa foto yang mengambil gambar Inaho dengan seorang wanita yang tak ia tahu siapa. Mereka tampak sedang bercumbu mesra.

Slaine merematnya. Memilih tidak percaya. Menolak apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"Kenapa ada orang yang iseng sekali, sih?"

Tapi, tak berhenti di hari itu. Inaho sudah berhari-hari tak pulang dan Slaine mendapat teror terus melalui kotak pos bersama koran paginya. Slaine ingin mengabaikannya, tapi foto-foto itu jadi menghantui pikirannya. Apakah itu benar? Atau ada seseorang yang berniat memisahkan mereka?

Sebelum hidup bersama, hubungan mereka ditentang orang banyak. Sederhana, karena mereka sesama lelaki. Ayah angkat Slaine, Saazbaum; yang mengangkatnya setelah orang tuanya tiada, memaki Inaho habis-habisan. Inaho tak mempan diceramahi, jadi Saazbaum emosi dan mengusir Slaine dari rumahnya, berkata jangan berani menunjukkan wajah mereka lagi di hadapannya. Slaine waktu iti menangis, karena ia benar-benar menyayangi Saazbaum sebagai ayahnya. Ia tahu akhirnya akan jadi begini, tapi ia tak menyangka hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat ayahnya menatap jijik padanya. Inaho memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama.

Dan Slaine percaya itu.

 _Ia percaya Inaho_.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Harklight?"

"Slaine, dari mana kau mendapatkan foto seperti ini?"

"Jawab saja foto itu asli atau tidak."

Harklight adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia minta tolong. Lelaki itu adalah pakar foto —dan teman yang masih membantunya sampai sekarang. Ia yang tetap mendukungnya dalam situasi sangat berterimakasih untuk itu.

Harklight mengembalikan foto yang diberikan Slaine tempo hari.

"Aku tak bermaksud menghasutmu, tapi foto ini asli. Apa perlu aku menyelidikinya?"

"Tidak perlu, Harklight. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jangan ikut campur."

Harklight tak mungkin bertindak jika Slaine sudah berkata demikian.

"Yah, kuharap kau bisa memberinya pelajaran." meski sebenarnya ia ingin membantu, namun sorot mata lelaki pucat membuatnya hanya harus berperan sebagai penonton nanti.

Slaine sangat memastikan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inaho menyalakan rokoknya setelah berbincang dengan gadis seksi yang kini menjadi atensi di panggung untuk melakukan _striptease_. _Bartender_ yang menuangkan segelas _vodka_ untuknya lalu

mengajaknya sedikit berbicara ringan.

"Kalau sampai pasanganmu tahu dan salah paham, itu akan jadi sangat buruk."

Inaho mengembuskan asap untuk keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia tak akan mengerti pekerjaanku. Aku begitu naif dulu hingga tak memikirkan hal yang sepele seperti pekerjaan."

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Sangat."

 _Bartender_ itu terkekeh di antara kerasnya musik. "Kebohongan apa yang kau ucapkan padanya?"

Inaho memilih memutar kursi untuk melihat pertunjukan striptease di sana. Pura-pura tak mendengarkan ocehan bartender itu.

"Tuan Kaizuka, tidak bisakah kau bercanda sedikit? Aku tak begitu serius dengam ucapanku."

Inaho diam. Si _bartender_ dikacangin.

 _Bar_ tempatnya bekerja ini adalah salah satu tempat tersembunyi, sedikit masuk ke arah hutan.

Seorang pelayan wanita kemudian menghampiri Inaho sambil membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Inaho mengangguk, lalu pamit pada bartender itu untuk pergi. Ada seorang pelanggan wanita yang menunggunya di luar.

 _Beginilah pekerjaan Inaho_.

Saat si pelayan wanita kembali, ia menemukan sesosok perempuan cantik dalam balutan gaun birunya. Hanya parsial wajahnya yang nampak, dari hidung ke bibir. Sebagian lagi tertutup oleh bayangan topi ala _victoria_ yang ia kenakan.

"Eum, permisi, nyonya." sapa Inaho ramah. "Saya Kaizuka Inaho."

Wanita itu tersenyum, memberinya gestur untuk pergi bersamanya ke tempat lain. Inaho ikut di belakangnya tanpa banyak protes. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berhenti, dan ketika itulah Inaho menyadari mereka sudah masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Nyonya ingin di sini?" biasanya kan perempuan suka tempat yang bersih.

Wanita itu berbalik, lalu memeluk Inaho dengan cepat. Inaho sedikit memerah kala wanita itu mengecup lehernya, tempat sensitifnya. Tangannya berkeliaran menuju kesejatian Inaho, membuat sang pria mendesah.

"Nyo...nyonya..." Inaho tak tahu ternyata wanita ini agresif sekali. Tak mau kalah oleh keadaan, Inaho menjatuhkannya ke tanah dan menindihnya.

 ** _BRUKK!_**

Dan Inaho berkeringat dingin begitu melihat wajah pelanggannya kali ini. Topinya terlempar entah kemana, dan ia mendapati seseorang yang telah ia kenal.

"Slaine? Kenapa kau—"

"—ada di sini? Kenapa kau tak menanyakan itu pada dirimu?"

Inaho tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Terlebih ketika Slaine menodongkan moncong senjata api laras pendek tepat di dada kirinya, —entah dimana dan bagaimana ia menyimpannya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Inaho?"

"Slaine...apa kau bercanda? Ini tidak lucu." tanya Inaho. Kenapa Slaine bisa tahu ia ada di sini? Siapa yang memberitahunya?

"Aku membuang semuanya hanya untukmu, tapi ini imbalanmu! Aku tak butuh semua uang itu, Inaho. Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku, itu saja!"

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, Slaine. Kau biasa hidup mewah dan aku tidak bisa memberikanmu itu. Aku cuma orang biasa."

Slaine tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis ketika mendengarnya.

Dan setelah bertahun-tahun bersama, Inaho terpaku melihat Slaine menangis lagi di depannya. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa memeluknya seperti waktu itu kemudian menenangkannya, merasa tak berhak sama sekali.

"Aku mempercayai kau dan semua yang kau ucapkan, tapi—" Slaine masih terisak.

"Slaine, aku memang salah, tapi bisakah kita bicarakan ini lagi? Kau menakutkan."

Slaine membalik posisi, menindih Inaho dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah kening Inaho. Inaho jujur bahwa ia sedang ketakutan, terlebih saat Slaine justru tersenyum padahal jejak air matanya masih tersisa di pipinya.

"—aku sudah tak bisa lagi bersabar. Bisakah kita buat ini menjadi malam yang mengesankan untuk kita berdua?"

 _( Slaine mencoba percaya sekali lagi, tapi hatinya terlanjur sakit.)_

* * *

 _ **Hitam —kemarahan, kesedihan, harga diri.**_


End file.
